metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro 2033 Original Soundtrack
Metro 2033's Original Soundtrack was composed by Alexey Omelchuk and Geogogiy Beloglazov, (also known as Anthesteria) and was engineered by Dmitry Kuzmenko. The soundtrack has received high praise from fans and critics alike for doing a good job of adding to the overall experience of the game and heightening the tone of the game. While most songs of Metro 2033 do not have definite names, many have been proposed by fans and song uploaders. The musical pieces of Metro 2033 are as follows (in no particular order). Intro Theme left|220px The intro theme acts as the main theme of the game. It plays during the opening cinematic and in a few other select spots in the game, such as during Boris' death on the way to D6. The piano sets the tone of a world gone by and the electric guitar foretells the danger left in the destruction's wake. Many songs in Metro 2033 have unconfirmed titles. This song for example has the title of 'After Leaving the House Forever'. Menu Theme left|220px A guitar variant of the opening theme. This song plays primarily on the main menu. The mood is more simple than the intro theme. The Tower left|220px As known as "Fear of the Future" as an unconfirmed secondary theme of the game. The Tower plays during the prologue as well as during the last levels of the game. The tone of this song reflects the trials of the journey and the dangers currently being faced. Guitar Song (1) left|220px This tune is played a few select times by guitarists. This tune reflects the destruction of the world. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. This song has three unconfirmed titles: 'In the Skies', 'In a Circle of Friends', and 'Thoughts about Home'. Guitar Song (2) left|220px This tune, like the first, is played a few select times by guitarists, as well as during the intro of the level Hunter, when the camera looks at Artyom's post cards. It reflects the destruction of the world and life in the metro. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. Guitar Song (3) left|220px This song covers the same ground the first two guitar songs and is also played a few select times by guitarists. Guitar tabs for this song can be found here. The Chase left|220px This song can be heard at the level header of Chase. It's wild but reserved tone gives a sense of danger and mystery. Riga left|220px This more light hearted and jazzy tune is played almost solely in Riga and Exhibition. It is always heard from record players. Lost Tunnels left|220px Despite the name, the song is only played in Polis. The malevolent beginning warning of danger changes into a more joyous song which emulates Artyom's relief. The Market left|220px 'The Market' is an upbeat guitar song, being Metro 2033's 'rock theme'. It can be played at the record player in Riga, heard in the market, as well as several other places including Defense of all places. This is the song also played in the armored truck at the beginning of Driving to Sparta Dead City left|220px This brief but melancholy song reflects the ruins of the world. It is played in Dead City 1 and Dead City 2. Ghost Tunnel left|220px This haunting song is also associated as being Khan's theme and plays during the level Ghosts. It is commonly associated with the supernatural aspects of Metro 2033. This song has an unconfirmed alternate title of 'Past - Present'. Propaganda Tune left|220px This waltzy song can be heard many times throughout the game. It is played most notably in Dry. Sparta Chant left|220px As the name implies, this musical piece is heard while Artyom is exploring Sparta base. The music beautifully embodies sanctity and reflects on how the base used to be a Russian Orthodox Church. The soundtrack can also be heard in the shrine at the end of the level Cursed. Nazi Megaphone Tune left|220px This short marching propaganda tune is played in Front Line and Outpost on the Nazi's megaphones. It is not commonly considered part of the soundtrack but it obviously present in the game. Ulman and Pavel left|220px This cutscene-song is played at the beginning of Trolley Combat. It reflects the situation Artyom is in and then moves onto the ability of the rangers, Ulman and Pavel, and then finishes with a subdued version of the main theme. Fresh Air left|220px This creepy song occasionally plays during the first minutes of the level Black Station. It's low wind-like tones reflect the poisoned nature of the earth and the danger that lurks under. Missiles Are Flying left|220px Contrary to it's supposed title, this song does not play during the default Ending credits. Instead this song, full of wonder, plays in the Dead City, and at the ends of Anomaly and Black Station. An unconfirmed alternate title to this song is "Dead City", of which, it also plays in. Good Ending Credit Music left|220px This soothing but haunting theme plays during the enlightened end-game cutscene as well as at the end of the level, Child. It plays a heavily distorted and remixed version of the main theme. For some the sounds may be lost in the wind but for others it signifies strength and change. Bad Ending Credit Music left|220px This song plays during the default ending, but also when Hunter is speaking to Artyom after the dark one attack. It begins ominously but picks up as the adventure comes to a close, and the objective achieved. The final section of the song is ambiguous in tone and leaves the player to wonder. This song's unconfirmed alternate title is "By Fire and Sword". Necropole left|220px This alternate and darker version of 'Ghost Tunnel' delves even more into the supernatural and forbidding nature of the metro. It is unknown when this song plays, though since the unofficial title is "The Anomaly", it is likely to show up in the level: Anomaly. Like 'Ghost Tunnel' this song has an alternate title of 'Breaking Boundaries', however Necropole is the confirmed title of this song, when it was once a stand alone song. A Bad News left|220px The oddly titled 'A Bad News' is a creepy song which features a sometimes startling bang. This song is reported to play during the level Biomass. There is also an unconfirmed alternate title of this song called 'They Are Above Us'. A Dog in the Boiler left|220px Revered by many fans to be the most eerie song in the game (and supplemented by a disturbing title), this song plays occasionally in Dead City 1, but most often in Dead City 2, as well as in other spots in the game. Hope left|220px 'Hope' plays at the beginning of some chapters and gives off depressing vibes which, like many other Metro 2033 pieces, offers reflection into the destroyed world. 'Again on Top' is unconfirmed title of this song. Trolley Combat left|220px A practical and action packed song, 'Trolley Combat' plays near the end of the titular level when the panzer attacks Artyom and Pavel. This song's unconfirmed title is "Fourth Reich". Accident in Tunnel left|220px| The dark and atmospheric soundtrack can be heard in later part of the level depot. Up to The Surface left|220px Starting as what seems to be a variant on "A Dog in the Boiler" this song quickly changes into a mysterious and creepy piece. It is featured prominently when on the way to D6. By Land, Home left|220px 'By Land, Home' is a beautiful and chilling song. A part of it is played during Hunter's and Alex's argument after the nosalises have been defeated during the level Hunter. Red Army left|220px 'Red Army' This adventurous to softened piece plays at the beginning of Driving to Sparta. 'Red Army' isn't currently the only known title for this song, it's alternate is 'Cemetery Compositions". Destiny's Friend left|220px 'Destiny's Friend' (title is unconfirmed) is a sadder variant of the main theme. It plays at the beginning of the level Child when Sasha is trying to get his uncle to get up. Main Theme Alternate left|220px This untitled song is another variant of the main theme. It is played during the intro of the level Exhibition. Alone left|220px One of the last set of oddballs in the official soundtrack, this hip hop song is associated with Metro 2033 though it is obviously not featured in the game. Don't Forget left|220px The second misfit in the soundtrack 'Don't Forget' is also another hip hop song to be associated with Metro 2033, though not featured in it. One Step to the Horizon left|220px 'One Step to the Horizon' is the second to last of the four hip hop songs to be associated with Metro 2033 though not directly in the game. Dead City (Hip Hop) left|220px| 'Dead City' is the last hip hop song associated with Metro 2033.